Genesis Rebirth
by A True Radical Dreamer
Summary: Dead.


Ok, ok. I know what you're all thinking: "He's starting another story when he still has 'Bushido no Jutsu' and 'Sounding in the Dark' to update?-! I'll skin the bastard alive!" All I have to say is don't hurt me! I was in the middle of writing the new 'Bushido no Jutsu' chapter when I have the inspiration for this fiction, so sorry! Please read & review before sending me hate mail!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…would be nice though.

_Thoughts_  
"**Kyuubi Speak! Rawr!"**  
_Italics also represent Naruto inside his head at Kyuubi's cage._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: A Fox and His Vixen**

**

* * *

**

"Now I'll put an end to this!" a blonde boy said before summoning chakra into a swirling ball settled in his hand. His intended target only looked stunned at the sight of the familiar technique. The boy rushed, intent on ending the fight, but his opponent was fast. In a burst of speed, the silver-haired sound-nin dodged to the side as the ball of chakra sailed past him and tapped his glowing hands on the boy's leg. The momentum of his thrust sent the blonde boy skidding into the ground as the energy ball dissipated. He tried to stand but found his leg was throbbing in pain.

"I put a crack in you femur. Although you can move, you won't be winning this fight." the boy with glasses stated with a smug look. The boy glared at him with determination set in his deep blue eyes and his silver-haired opponent matched his gaze. "Afraid of me yet? Do you feel like running away, Naruto-kun?" he asked with a sneer. A young woman looked at the two with a worried expression. The boy hacked up a few drops of blood before standing up on shaky legs.

"I'm…not dead yet…to keep fighting…" he looked up at the older boy with sheer malice and determination. "To keep fighting…IS MY WAY OF THE NINJA!" The older woman who had been observing this looked on at the boy with shock and confusion. Naruto's opponent sighed and batted the boy away with a backhand that sent him flying all the way over by the woman. Even as he was still reeling from the hit, he was willing his body to move.

"W-What…why?" The blonde woman looked on with eyes full of sadness as the boy stood up to face his opponent yet again. "Why are you…?"

"Old woman, that bet we made…you better be ready to give me that…bad luck charm of yours…" the boy said as he put himself as a physical wall between the woman and the silver-haired ninja. He set his eyes and started hand seals. **_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_** he yelled as a duplicate of himself popped into existence.

"Naruto, just stop it! For that insolence…" the silver-haired boy whipped out a kunai and started to dash at the wounded blonde boy. "…I'LL GIVE YOU DEATH!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" the woman screamed from behind the orange-clad ninja. "Run! If you die you will never get your dream!" Her words fell on deaf ears. The sound-nin was already within striking distance. The gleaming kunai struck out and the sound of metal slicing through flesh met the woman ears. Blood was dripping to the dusty ground and off in the distance two figures watched the drama. On the head of a giant snake one with long black hair and limp arms watched the blow with a scowl. The other, a man with long white hair, only smiled. The kunai was caught by the blonde as he held it firm…with his own hand. The blade was jutting out the other side of his hand as both the blonde woman and the sound-nin watched with a mix of awe, rage, and admiration.

"Until I become Hokage…I REFUSE TO DIE!" The boy again started to collect chakra, this time faster due to the help of the shadow clone. The original Naruto bolted at the sound-nin and drove the blast into his gut.

"**_Rasengan!"_** The shredding energy was like a meat grinder but the older boy still managed to tap the blonde over his heart with his glowing hands even as the winds drilled him into a boulder several feet away. He was breathing raggedly and his clone popped out of existence since it was dismissed. The woman sitting behind him on the ground was completely wide-eyed. Even the two figures standing on the giant snake in the background looked surprised; although one looked more proud than anything. A shifting noise brought the blonde boy back to attention. His opponent was standing with help from the boulder he was leaning on. A gapping wound in his stomach was spilling his blood to the ground but he smirked as the boy slumped over and hit the earth.

"I…gathered all my…chakra to my center to block that attack. My cells…they can heal themselves. You, however, were hit in the heart by my chakra scalpel, you won't be alive in the next few moments." he taunted as his injury started to heal. The wound slowly closed itself leaving only un-scared skin. He smirked more until his smile turned to shock as he gagged on blood. He clutched his stomach and lurched over. The woman was already at the boy's side checking his pulse.

"What did you do!" she screamed at the downed sound-nin before activating a healing jutsu. The boy, for all his agony, still managed to smile into the dirt.

"I disrupted the charka that flowed into his heart…like I said…he'll be dead in a…few moments…" he said as he started to fade himself.

"No! Damn it to hell, Naruto! Please, I can't lose you too!" she screamed as he poured more and more chakra into the boys system. Naruto was already fading in and out but he felt his heart start to pump once again. Drops of cold water kept him awake for a few more moments, however. He slowly opened his eyes to see the woman crying over his fallen form. He gently raised his hand and took hold of the necklace hanging from her neck while smiling to himself.

"T…th…the bet…I won…" he said with as little effort as possible. The woman smiled as a fresh set of tears streamed down her cheek.

"H-hai…let me see you wear it…" she said as he took it off with a shaky hand. The boy smiled as he felt the cold stone touch his chest. He took one last look into the woman's eyes before slipping into unconsciousness vaguely aware of a soft hand caressing his face…

-------

"_Great…I'm back here again…" the boy mumbled as he stood to his feet in the massive cavern. The all familiar gate was present along with its highly-annoyed tenant. "So…I guess I'm not dead?" he asked the giant red ball of fur._

"**No, you're not. As much as I would like to see your dead body laying in some forsaken wasteland, I have to make sure you don't kick so I stay bound to this world." **_the massive beast hissed. Naruto hated dealing with the bastard fox; it was the cause of all his troubles after all. The blonde sighed._

"_So, think you can wake me up? As much as I looooove our little hear-to-hearts, I've got things to do and I'm sure I'm keeping you from your brooding." The boy grinned when the fox tried to take a swipe at him with his claws. The gate caught them before they could harm the boy. _

"**You think I like you bothering me like this?" **_The fox seemed distracted for a moment as if he was watching something outside his little world._** "No…I'm keeping you here because if I let you wake up, you'll kill yourself trying to save that female." **_the fox said in an annoyed voice. Naruto blinked at the beast before starting to fume._

"_WHAT?-! Let me out right now you bastard! That old woman better not be hurt, if she is I'll rip you out of that seal myself and kick your scrawny ass!" the boy yelled. The Kitsune rolled his eyes before becoming distracted again. _

"**Ouch, a katana through the chest, that must have hurt." _The beast fake-winced again._ "Now her shoulder, she's really getting the crap kicked out of her; hope you can get blood stains out of your cloths because she's bleeding all over you." **_The fox said with a sneer._

"_YOU BASTARD! LET. ME. OUT. NOW!" Naruto said through gritted teeth. He started to draw the fox's chakra forcefully and the giant beast raged against the cage doors. The boy smiled with no mercy as he was ripped from the cavern in his mind and woke up in the real world_

--------

"…Tsu..nade…" the boy mumbled. The man with limp arms was standing over her with a long blade sticking out of his mouth. Normally Naruto would be freaked out by this, but now his attention was solely on the woman who had saved his life. He narrowed his eyes and his pupils turned into red slits. He was ripping more and more chakra from the demon fox and the killing intent in the air rose several levels. The man seemed to notice this and glanced over at the glowing boy.

"The Kyuubi! Jiyara taught you how to control its power?-!" the man hissed like a serpent. He didn't have time to think past his original shock as a giant red claw knocked him dozens of feet away. The boy was doubled over like an animal, complete with snarls and fangs. He looked over at the bleeding woman a few feet away and felt the rage drain out of him. The Kyuubi power he still held onto because he had a plan. He quickly ran over to her and gasped at her injuries. She had a wound that went through her chest, her shoulder was cut open, and her side was split. Naruto was no medic-nin, but even he could see that the woman was going to die from blood loss. _No! I've gotta do something…the Kyuubi! Its chakra heals me, so I'll just give her all of the chakra I have right now!_

"N..Nauto…" Tsunade managed to mutter. Naruto shook his head and put a hand on her forehead. He started to glow a bright red and she immediately tensed up. _What the hell is he doing! I have to open the Genesis Seal so I can heal. _As she ignored the boy for the time being, she activated the seal on her forehead but something was wrong; instead of releasing the chakra she had stored there for emergency healing and her youthful looks, it was taking in chakra at an incredible rate. She could feel her wounds healing, but still the chakra came. A burning sensation overtook her body as she glowed red from the demon chakra being poured into her. She could feel her body changing but it didn't matter to her, the pain was excruciating as the seal warped to accommodate the new chakra. Only a strangled scream brought Naruto out of his trance. He looked down at the glowing female before him and his mouth dropped. A distance away, the white haired man was climbing out of a hole he had been driven into. He clutched his head and looked over at the glowing boy and…Tsunade? His mouth mimicked Naruto's as he took in the sight. Only Tsunade's apprentice managed to say something as she gazed at the person lying on the ground in front of Naruto.

"What….the….hell?" She gasped as she looked down at her 'master'. Shizune did the only thing that was natural…she fainted. She was shortly followed into unconsciousness by a certain shocked blonde boy and Jiyara was so unnerved he didn't even notice a silver-haired sound-nin carry his wounded arch enemy away from the battlefield. The perverted Sannin went comatose as a young, blonde girl sat up in robes far too big for her. She looked around and saw the three people passed out.

"What's wrong with…them…?" She took a moment to study her voice. "That can't be me…" she said as she ran a hand up her body to feel for the wound she had received only to look at her massive chest…or current lack thereof. Shaking, he ignored the many unconscious people laying around and walked over to Shizune to retrieve the small mirror the woman carried around with her. With eyes wide-she stared at its reflective surface…and into the face of the fourteen-year-old blonde girl looking back at her…

* * *

Yes, yes! I know I have a lot of unfinished stories but I really wanted to do this one! I'm working on new chapters to all my stories but when the idea for this hit me I had to do it. I'm sure you all understand...please:) 


End file.
